


Voices

by scaredykitty



Series: Portuguese [2]
Category: MindCrack
Genre: Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beef and Pause meet, Pause finds out Beef knows what Pause was doing all those months ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices

Pause yawned, swaying slightly. The party was winding down, but he had a bit too much to drink from the feel of it. He leaned against Beef tiredly. “Do...do you think you can get me back to the hotel?” Pause asked tiredly. Beef blinked before nodding, helping Pause outside into a cab. Beef paused for a moment before getting into the cab himself. “What? You don't...I'll get back to the hotel safely,” Pause said, confused. 

Beef shook his head slightly, looking away. “I don't trust that. It's fine, we'll get you back to your room safely,” Beef said. 

Pause shifted slightly, shrugging as he looked out the window. The alcohol was clouding his mind, making him think of old things. He leaned his head on Beef's shoulder, mumbling quietly, “What did you say in Portuguese? I could barely hear over the squealing and general loudness.”

Beef chuckled softly, shaking his head. “We can wait to talk about that back at the hotel,” he said quietly. Pause frowned, confused. Why wouldn't Beef want to tell him what he said? Unless he wanted it to be private....oh...

Pause stumbled into the bedroom, pulling off his shoes and socks before he started to try and pull off clothing. “Uh, I'm still here,” Beef said, amused. Pause blinked and looked up at him.

“Yeah, but you're...you're you. And I'm tired and want to curl up in the bed,” he said before he continued to strip down to his underwear, crawling under the covers. 

Beef laughed, sitting down next to Pause on the bed. “Don't you want to know what I said in Portuguese?” he said quietly. Pause blinked, blushing slightly as he pulled himself upright.

“Y...yeah, I do,” he said, running a hand through his hair.

“Well, we are in a place that's much quieter now, so...are you sure?” Beef said with a chuckle. Pause frowned, prodding Beef in the chest with a finger.

“Tell me, asshole!” he said, grumbling. Beef laughed before nodding, leaning close to Pause, whispering in his ear.

“I just said how I remembered you asking me to speak for you before,” he said with a grin. Pause's eyes shot open wide as he squeaked nervously.

“I uh, I don't remember that at all!” he said, shaking his head.

“Oh really? You don't remember calling me up after the podcast, having me speak Portuguese for you...you cumming while I talked...you are not subtle, Pause,” he said with a laugh.

Pause whimpered, hiding his face. “Oh god I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I just...oh god this is so embarrassing. I didn't, I mean I just...I'm going to hide under these covers until you leave, and we can just pretend this never happened, and that I'm sorry,” he said, babbling.

“Pause. Pause. I brought you back to a hotel alone to talk to you. You think I'm mad at you? I'm more mad you didn't tell me what you were doing the first time, thinking you were all sneaky,” Beef said with a soft laugh.

Pause frowned, shaking his head. “What, you...you don't mind? You uh...you want...” Pause said, mouth suddenly dry. He couldn't finish that train of thought.

Beef frowned, sitting upright as he pondered the unfinished question. “Honestly? It was weird when I thought about it at first. But then I realized well, I really don't mind. It did feel weird to realize, hey, I'm going to meet the person who has talked about making out with me and obviously” 

“obviously...” Pause groaned quietly.

“obviously came to the sound of my voice,” Beef said, ignoring Pause's interruption. “But...I do trust you. You are a good friend. And you are very drunk. Do you snore when you sleep?” Beef asked suddenly.

Pause blinked, shaking his head. “Not so much, why?”

Beef sighed, shaking his head. “Because Guude snores a lot, so would you mind if I crashed here for the night? I did have an alterior motive...getting away from Guude's snoring,” Beef said, giving Pause an innocent look. 

Pause couldn't help but laugh. “I know Guude's snoring. Oh god I know. Fine, but...but I do get touchy cuddly when drunk,” he said quietly, scrunching under the covers again. 

Beef turned away to hide a grin. “Oh, that's fine,” he said quietly.

Pause yawned as Beef climbed into the bed before he wrapped his arms around him. “You're so warm,” Pause said quietly, snuggling close. Beef chuckled, shrugging awkwardly. “Maybe it's all that Portuguese blood,” he replied. “Ma...maybe,” Pause said as he drifted to sleep.


End file.
